Torn
by Rena Rose
Summary: COMPLETED!Serena was forced into following her mother's dream. In doing so, she made her best friend Darien feel like she abandoned him. Will he find his revenge or fall in love? RATED R FOR LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter One

**I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. AND I NEVER WILL. I DON'T OWN THE LION KING AND I DON'T OWN THE SONG EITHER.**

****

**Torn**

**Chapter One **

**Rated G**

**By: Rena Rose**

**

* * *

**

****

****

**"Dare, where are you going? Wait for me!" said a young girl around 11. She was a beautiful child with long blonde hair, like the color of the sun, and bright baby blue eyes. She was a little short for her age and a little chubby.**

**"Shh...not so loud Rena, you don't want to wake up your daddy do you? I'm just going to the river, you wanna come?" asked the handsome13 year old boy. He was a tall boy with dark brown hair, it almost looked black, and he had dark midnight blue eyes.**

**Serena shook her yes and followed her best friend to the river. Once they got to the river, Darien grabbed two apples out of the apple tree and sat down on the grass and watched the ducks swim by, and handed Serena an apple. That morning he prayed that every thing would stay like this moment. No complications, just Serena and him best friends forever.**

**"Serena?" asked Darien. "You and I will be best friend forever...right?" "Or course Dare-Bear!" Serena giggles at the long time nick name she gave him. "You and I will never grow apart"**

**And then started to sing her favorite song of all time "Can't you feel the love tonight" from The Lion King, and they both started to ****laugh.**

* * *

****

****

**Things where going fine that year, but when Serena's mom finally noticed her only daughter had a voice of an angel, when hearing her singing with Darien, she took action. Serena was never allowed to play with Darien anymore, witch broke her heart. Her mom, Helen, decided to hire a tutor for her daughter because she and her husband, Kenneth believed that Serena deserved better than going to class with her friends, and they wanted her to concentrate on her vocals.**

**Darien never heard or seen Serena, and felt like Serena abandoned him. And he swore he would get revenge on her for breaking her promise on being friends forever.**

* * *

****

**AN:Darien has no clue why Serena stopped seeing him and stopped talking to him, that's why he's hurt and feel like he lost his only friend. Will they ever reunite? If they do, what will happen? -Let me know what you think about this chapter oohk!**


	2. Chapter Two

I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON AND I NEVER WILL!!

RATED R FOR LATER CHAPTER!

**Torn**

Chapter Two

Rated PG

By: Rena Rose

* * *

Six Years Later

"Serena, Hurry up your flight leaves in 1 hour!" Her mother said yelling at the top of her lungs. A few moments later Serena came down wearing a light pink summer dress that finished right in the middle of her thighs. Her dress had a Hawaiian pattern with yellow flowers. Her hair was down and went down to the middle of her back. Her feet were just in a simple pair of yellow flip-flops.

"Serena, you look beautiful! You make me so proud! Now hurry up the limo will bring you to the airport, and good luck." Said her mother in her joyful voice. "I know you'll make it, I know your dreams will come true, you deserve it."

"Thanks mom." Serena says while kissing her mother on the cheek and leaving her estate, to go to L.A and try to get herself a talent agent and continue her mother's dream and become a signer.

"Oh and remember, you will be living with M. Williams' son Andrew." Her mother said while closing the door.

M. Williams was her father's best friend since she could remember. He was her godfather. She remembered meeting Andrew Williams at her father's company 25th anniversary party. They got along great, even though he was two years older the she was.

* * *

Once she got to the airport, they were just about to board the plane. She was in such a hurry, she accidentally bumped into someone. "Omygod...I'm sorry, I was late for my flight, I didn't mean too, are you alright?" she said that so fast that the man she bumped to just laughed at her.

"I'm fine" he said, with a big smile of his face. "Actually, it was my fault as much as it was yours, I'm on way to LA, now if you would excuse me, I have a plane to get on."

'Wow!!! Now that's what I call a GOOD LOOKING male.' She thought while he was walking to the gate. The man was tall dark and handsome, just what she was attracted too, but he seemed different somehow. 'Oh well.' She thought and then said. "SHIT, I got to get on that flight!"

* * *

When Serena got to her seat, the tall dark handsome man was already in it. "Um...excuse me, but you're in my seat." She said with out, being rude. "I know but I love the window seat, do you mind?" He's strong husky voice said being as polite as possible. "Sure, why not." She said with her beautiful smile. "I'm Serena by the way." "And I'm Darien, it's nice to meet you Serena" he said.

"We are getting ready to take off, so please fasten you seatbelts. I hope you have a pleasant flight, to our Los Angeles destination" The captain said while putting the seatbelt light on.

Serena started to get scared, when she herd the engines start. Darien could feel her shacking. "You want a piece of gum?" He said." I would take it if I was you; you don't want your ears to pop, do you?" Serena just shook her head yes, and took the gum. Then all of a sudden, the aircraft stopped. "Omygod...Darien why did it stop, is there something wrong with the plane" she said wile started to tear up and panic. And then the plan was going so fast, so she closed her eyes, and she felt herself going higher and higher.

When she opened her eyes, she was holding Darien for dear life. She couldn't help but notice how good he smelt. 'Yum...he smells do damn good'. "This is your time on a plane, isn't it? He said trying to hide her embarrassment. "Is it that obvious" she said while letting him go.

"So, why are you going to L.A?" She said trying to find out more about him. "Well I'm going to school there, my home town is in Boston, where we met, and I was just visiting my mom". He said. "Wow, you go to school in L.A. That's very awesome!" She said. "You?" He asked. "Well, where do I start?" She said while thinking how to tell him. "My mother wants me to become a singer, and she thinks I'll have a better opportunity in L.A, but..." "But you don't want to be famous?" He said finishing her sentence." "It's not just that, it's that when my mom found out, that I had a nice voice, she didn't let me have a social life. I didn't even go to a public school; my parents hired me a tutor". She said, sounding very sad. "I finished school earlier than other kids my age, because I had school during summer too." "I see" he said. 'She's so amazing, she reminds me of a friend I used to know' she thought while thinking of a new subject to talk about.

* * *

A few hours after talking and laughing, the pilot said "We are now going to start our landing, so everyone please fasten your seatbelts. I hope you all enjoyed your flight." And then the seatbelt light was turned on.

"Darien, I know this is going to be a very strange question, I'll ask you, but..." She said starting while starting to panic again. "Here" she said while hugging her as if she was a young child. "Here's another gum". He said handing her another piece of gum.

For some strange reason, she didn't feel scared in Darien's arms. She felt safe and secure. And then she got some memory when she was about six.

* * *

.-Flashback-.

"Dare, I don't want to get wet, so stop splashing me!" said a younger version of Serena.

"Come on! The water is great" said a young boy pulling her in the water.

"DARE!!!" said the little girl, and she started to cry

"Rena, please don't cry, I was just a joke...here" he said while hugging her little wet frame.

.-End of Flashback-.

* * *

'weird.' she thought.

After the landing, she thanked Darien for everything he done for her, and for there conversation. They hugged, and he wished her success in the future as she wished him the same.

She got her luggage, and went looking for her ride to Andrew's place. Then she saw an old man holding out a sign that said 'THOMPSON' on it. "That's me" she said pointing at the sign. He grabbed her luggage with out saying a word and leading her to the limo.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it! Just let me know what you think about this chapter oohk! Darien and Serena don't realize that they know each other, what will happen.

AND THX FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!! ;)

WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? ...READ AND FIND OUT!


	3. Chapter Three

**Torn **

Chapter Three

Rated PG-13

By: Rena Rose

* * *

A few minutes later, Serena arrived at this amazing apartment's complex. "Wow, am I going to live here?" she asked the limo driver. "Yes Miss Thompson, Master William's apartment is number 1085; you should find it on the 10th floor I believe." He answered, while taking her luggage to the main floor.

Serena then put her black sunglasses and walked into her new apartment building. As soon as she walked through the glass doors, a man with a red blazer and black work pants took her luggage from the limo driver and helped her find her way to Andrew's glamorous apartment. 'Not bad' thought Serena. 'I should go out more'.

As soon as she reached the 10th floor, she started to hear weird noises coming from..."Are you sure this is room 1085?" she asked the man with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes" he replied. Feeling embarrassed, Serena decided to knock, so she wouldn't walk in on something. "Alright, thank you..." she started to say "Mario" he said. "My name is Mario Bishop". "Well thank you for all your help Mario, I can handle everything from here." She said while giving him a very generous tip. 'I think' she thought after Mario left.

Andrew finally opened the door, only wearing his blue silk boxers. "Oh, you must be Serena Thompson! I'm really sorry I thought you where coming tomorrow. Here come on in." He said, not showing a hint of embarrassment.

When she got into her new apartment, she was stunned. The place was so clean. She couldn't wait to cheek out her new bedroom. "I don't want to be a bother, but can you show me my room please, I'm really exhausted from my trip down here." She said really sweetly. "Of course" he said admiring her beauty. 'She's so innocent.' He thought while taking her luggage, and showing her into her room.

She took one look at her room, and said to herself, 'this room is in dispiriting need of redecorating.' "Thank you Andrew, I know my mother really appreciates this, and so do I." she said smiling and looking at the dark green walls. "Your welcome" he said. "I know this room isn't you style, it's because my best friend used to live here, but then he got some apartment with his girlfriend." "Oh. Well I think it's going to be perfect, all I need is a little paint" she said laughing a little. Andrew smiled and left closing the door behind him.

She then emptied her bags and suit cases, and put everything away into her closet. After putting everything away, she decided to go for a nape. Right before she closed her eyes, she started to hear those funny noises again. "Ohhhh, dear God!" screamed Andrew's mistress. "Aw...Oh, you like that don't you" replied Andrew.

'Okay, now I know the REAL reason why his best friend left" Serena thought felling very embarrassed. 'I got to get out of here.' When she got to the living room, she herd Andrew's door open, so she turned around and pretended she didn't hear thing...

"Hi, you must be Serena, Andrew's new roommate." Said the women. Serena turned around feeling her cheeks warm up and said "Yeah, I'm Serena Thompson; you must be Andrew's girlfriend." "Yeah, I'm Rita Taylor" she replied laughing lightly. Rita was beautiful. She had a dark complexion, and dark brown hair, that was really messy at the moment, but over all she was

"Well it was nice meeting you, Rita, but I was going to go for a walk, and get some fresh air. Do you want to come, I don't really know my way around yet." She asked laughing a little. "Sure, hold on, I'll go change into something...else." Rita laughed looking at the old worn shirt."

After a long walk, and Rita telling Serena about the great places in L.A, they had a lot in common.

* * *

When she went inside, she finally took her nape, and dozed off, until the next morning. 'Is that bacon I smell' she thought smelling the sent coming from the kitchen. "Good morning sleepy head" Andrew said to her while flipping the pancakes. "I hope you like bacon and pancakes because that's all I really know what to make." He said giving her a plate. "Yeah! Yumm they smell really good thank you" she said grabbing the plate and putting it down on the kitchen table."

She felt really at home, Andrew was so nice to her. Rita too. 'Where is she' she wondered. "Where's Rita, Andrew?" She asked him. Oh, she went back home before her mother found out she didn't spend the night at home" he laughed thinking about last night.

"Oh, how old is she?" she asked him. "She's your age, that's why her parent's can't find out about us, it's illegal you know." He said being very serious. "Oh" was all she could say. "So what are you doing today?' she asked him. "I'm bringing you to my favorite place in the world, and I'm going to introduce you to my friends." He said looking at her with a smile on his face. "Okay! Sounds like fun" she said after taking her last bight to eat. "But remember my appointment with Mrs. Willis is at 4:30. Do you think she's going to like me?" she asked Andrew.

"I wouldn't know, I never herd you sing yet" he laugh. "Oh yeah, well I'll show you sometime, and then you can tell me" she said nicely. "Sounds good. Now get dressed!" he said.

* * *

After getting dressed, Andrew brought her to some nice place called The Crown Arcade. The place was full of young people, starring and admiring Andrew. 'Wow, Andrew most be pretty popular, to have a huge fan club' she thought.

And then, a bunch of people came in and started to call out Andrew's name. "Hey there!" he said. "Guy's I want you to meet Serena Thompson." "Hey" they all said nicely. A girl with long dark blonde hair and blue eyes came up to her and said "Hi Serena, my name is Mina." "And my name is Lita" said the tall brunette, with green eyes. "Oh and this is my boyfriend Ken" Lita pointed out at this even taller skinny man with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey" he said smiling.

After many hours of talking with everyone, Serena had to go to her appointment. "Oh! Andrew my appointment in an hour I have to go change and everything" She said. She waved bye to everyone and left with Andrew to the apartment.

* * *

AN: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL SERENA BE LATE FOR HER APPOINTMENT? WILL MRS WILLICE EVEN LIKE HER VOICE? IS SERENA EVEN A GOOD SINGER? I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT ;)

THX AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS! I KNOW IT SEEMS THAT DARIEN WOULD RECONISE HER, BUT YOU SEE SERENA CHANGEd A LOT SINCE HER CHILDHOOD YEARS. SHE'S NOW A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG WOMAN, AND SHE'S NO LONGEUR CHUBBY. (I hope that clear things up)


	4. Chapter Four

**Torn**

Chapter Four

Rated PG-13

By: Rena Rose

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Serena walked into Mrs. Willis' office, she started to have doubts. 'What if I'm not good enough? Mom would be so disappointed in me.' When she saw Mrs. Willis, she couldn't believe her eyes. She looked so beautiful and sophisticated. She had long dark hair, and dark green eyes. She looked so professional. "Hello Miss Thompson, my name is Trista Willis. I'll get strait to the point. You're here because you think you can have a career in music?" she said kind rudely.

"Yes, I do believe I have a great talent. To good to pass up" Serena said, trying to remember what her mother told her to say in this situation. Trista was very impressed. "Alright, I'd like to make another appointment, how's a month from now, same time? But this time you can pick a song, and sing your little heart out because it will determine if you where lying about your talent" Trista asked Serena. Serena couldn't believe how easy it was and replied "Okay, sure, where?" "I'll let you know a few days before. Just give my secretary your name and number and that will be all." She said a little nicely this time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When she got back at the apartment, she couldn't wait to tell Andrew all about her meeting with Trista Willis. "Andrew, I have some good news" she said with a big smile on her face. "Andrew...are you there?" she asked again. 'Oh well, I'll tell him when he gets back' she thought.

She then decided to go through; her C.D's and tried to pick a song. A song that would go perfectly with her voice. After many hours of practicing, Andrew finally came back.

"Hey Serena, sorry I'm late, but I was helping my best friend move out. He got into a fight with his girlfriend. Well he broke up with her, and let's just say that she didn't take it the right way" he said laughing at the thought of his friend's girlfriend. He wishes he would have seen the look on her face. "Apparently Darien thinks he found his soul mate on his flight back here." Andrew added. "Darien..."she said in shock. "Yeah, he's going to live with us for a while, don't worry, he's going to sleep on the couch." He said. "Shit, I was supposed to go down and help him, I'll be right back" he said and then left.

'Could we be talking about the same Darien' she thought feeling her cheeks warm up. 'Could he really be interested in me?' She thanked god she was wearing her baby blue mini skirt with her white see-through tank-top and her baby blue bra underneath. When he walked through the door, she couldn't believe it was really him.

"Hey Serena. I want you to meet my best friend Darien. Darien this is my new roommate Serena. Darien took her hand and kissed it lightly and then looked into her beautiful baby blue eyes. 'There's something about her, it's like I know her from somewhere' she thought and then said "It's nice too see you again Serena." "It's nice to see you too Darien" she giggle. "Wait a minute, do you two know each other?" Andrew asked looking at us. "Andrew, Serena and I met at the airport; we sat next to each other on our way here." Darien said looking at her. "Oh..." Andrew said still shocked.

"So Serena, how was your meeting with Mrs. Willis? Andrew asked. "Meeting?" Darien asked confused. "Well, Darien remember when I told you that I came down here to pursue my singing career, well I had a meeting withTrista Willis. She's famous for having the best talent on line with her." She said. "Oh I get it" he said. "Well she wants another meeting with me, but next time she wants me to sing for her, and she said that's going to determine my future.

"That's awesome Serena; you still owe me a song." Andrew said. "If you need any help, my buddy here has an awesome voice." "Really, Darien you can sing?" she asked him with a big smile on her face. Darien sat down on the couch and then said "Yes. I guess so, that's what every one tells me. When I was younger my ex-best friend and I would sing all the time." "That's so sweet." she said. "I used to do that too". "Well I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tiered. Serena can you help Darien with his stuff for me" he said trying to give them time alone together. "Sure" she said. "Goodnight" Darien and Serena said at the same time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After an hour or so, Darien and Serena just sat on the love seat, because the couch was already made for Darien when he would go to sleep. "Can I here you sing" she asked him softly. "Only if you sing along" he asked her. And the Darien started to sing ...

Darien: There you are, in a darkened room  
And you're all alone, looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love Like a broken arrow  
Here I stand in the shadows  
  
Serena: In the shadows  
  
Darien: Come to come, come to me  
  
Both: Can't you see that  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you  
Why (ooh ohh yeah), why (oh why), why  
  
Serena: Ooh ooh, yeah  
  
Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song  
It's a serenade, so your heart can find me, ohh  
And suddenly you're flying down the stairs Into my arms, baby, ohh  
  
Darien: Before I start going crazy  
  
Serena: Going crazy, ohh  
  
Darien: Run to me  
  
Serena: Run to me  
  
Both: Cause I'm dying...  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry (don't wanna cry)  
My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely So why  
  
Serena: Why, why don't you let me love you  
  
Darien: I wanna feel you need me  
  
Serena: Feel you need me  
  
Darien: Just like the air you're breathing  
  
Serena: Breathing, I need you here in my life  
  
Both: Don't walk away, don't walk away  
Don't walk away, don't walk away  
No, no, no, no...  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry... yeah yeah  
Nobody wants to be lonely (yeah ohh ooh)  
Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry)  
My body's longing to hold you (is longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside (hurts inside)  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you  
Let me love you...  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry...)  
My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside (so hurt inside)  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you  
Why (why), let me love you  
Why don't you let me love you  
Why, love you, let me love you  
Why (why)

And then after singing the song, Darien took his hand and cupped her cheek, and looked into her eyes, until they closed and then he kissed her with everything he had. The kiss was so passionate; all Serena could think of was that this was her first kiss. And all Darien could think of was a way to stop the kiss before he did something they would both regret. Darien, not listening to his head, slipped is tongue into her mouth. After feeling this Serena couldn't help but moan at the sensation. Darien then pulled away softly after many hours of pure bliss. "You have the most beautiful voice in the world." Darien said to her. "It's so hard to describe your voice. You have a mixture of Christina Aguilera's voice mixed with Mariah Carey's. I love it" He smiled. "Serena looked at him and told him that he had an amazing voice as well.

A few moments later Serena and Darien dozed off and dreamt about each other.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THX FOR THE REVIEWS ONCE MORE AND I FORGOT TO PUT A DISCLAIMER ON THE LAST CHAPTER...I DON'T OWN SM AND I NEVER WILL!! AND I ALSO WANT TO ADD THAT I DON'T OWN NOBODY WANTS TO BE LONELY FROM CHRISTINA AGUILERA AND RICKY MARTIN. I ALSO DON'T OWN CHRISTINA AGUILERA AND MARIAH CAREY. ;)


	5. Chapter Five

**Torn**

Chapter Five

Rated R

By: Rena Rose

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next morning, Darien was the first to wake up. He couldn't help but look at the beautiful angel before him. Serena was just lying there with her head on his chest and he arms resting on his abs. 'She looks so peaceful' he thought to himself. And then Serena started to stir. "Morning Sleeping Beauty" he said smiling. "Good morning" she sighed. GGrrrrrrrrrr. "What was that?" He asked her. "Feeling slightly embarrassed Serena said "Um...that was my stomach I'm really hungry."

When they got up, Darien started to make breakfast. 'Drew must have left early for work. I bet he's going to have a lot of questions for me and Sere when he gets back' he thought, thinking about last night.

"Serena, breakfast is ready." He told her. When Serena sat down, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was when she was wet. 'She must have taken a shower when I was making breakfast' he thought. Serena couldn't help but stare at him. He's hair looked so soft and his bangs just feel on top of his eyes boyishly. Hey eyes where so gorgeous. Dark blue. "Darien...why...I mean...um..."she started to say. "Serena...I really like you. There's something special about you, I don't know what it is, but I like it. I hope you enjoyed our kiss last night as much as I enjoyed it, because I want you so bad. I want you to be my girlfriend. Please say yes Serena." He pleaded, fearing rejection. "Darien, I feel those things too. I need you as much as you need me. Of course I'll be your girlfriend." She said jumping on him and giving him a huge hug. "Okay, now I have to finish my breakfast" she laughed.

After breakfast, Serena and Darien decided to go change and then go out and meet Andrew. When Darien came out of Andrew's room he was wearing a pair of jeans, they weren't tight, they fit just right, and he whore a navy blue T-shirt that looked great on him because it really brought out his eyes. When Serena finally came out of Darien's old room, she was wearing blue jeans, and a nice soft pink tube top, that made her breast look a lot bigger. Darien couldn't help but stare. "Ready to go" he finally said. "Of course" she said taking him hand and locking the door.

When they got on the elevator, Darien couldn't help but rub Serena's back and messaging her. She silently moaned. Darien turned her around and looked at what floor they where on and kissed her right on the lips. When the elevator stopped, they stopped kissing and walked out of the lobby and into the parking lot.

"Is this yours?" Serena asked, looking at the beautiful red Mercedes. "Yeah. Hop in" he told her. Darien started the engine and asked her "So... What do you want to do, tell Andrew now, or tonight? Because I have something planed for us." "Andrew can wait" she smiled. Darien kept on driving and then he turned into a small dirt road. When they got to the destination, Serena was surprised. There was a nice small log cabin strait ahead. "Wow, Darien, this place is beautiful." She told him looking at him right in the eyes. "I'm glad you like it" He told her, gazing at her beauty.

He led her to the back door, and unlocked it his key. When she got inside, she was amazed; the whole place looked like a studio. There was a stage, a microphone...and even lights. "I want you to sing for me again Serena. You can pick a song over by the sound system, and I'm going to surprise you with something else. Hold on." He told her pointing at the sound system. Before she could respond, Darien was gone. So she did what he asked, and looked for a song she can sing for her boyfriend. 'I love the sound of that' she told herself. When she finally picked the song she put the volume, really low so he couldn't hear her, and started to practice.

"Serena, can you come her" he asked her. Serena than walked to where Darien left. When she got there the lights where closed, and all you can see where the candles that where lighting up the table decorated for two. "Oh...Darien, it's beautiful." She sighed. He then took her arm, and led her to the table. Darien gave her white wine, and decided to make a toast. "Serena, the first moment you bumped into me at the airport, I feel in love with you. I don't usually say these things to people; I've never been this serious with anyone before. But all I want to say is... I love you. So I dedicate this toast to you, for bringing me happiness." And then they both drank to it.

"Darien, nobody has ever said anything like this to me before." You are so special to me. I love you too. Very much" he told him with slight tears in her eyes. After eating there meal, Darien led her back to the studio. He made Serena sit down on the black sofa. He then went on stage and grabbed the microphone, and turned on the music.

A nice beautiful beat started to play, and Darien started to sing for her.

Darien: Baby (x11)  
  
I'm So Glad...  
  
I Will Never Find Another Lover  
Sweeter Than You  
Sweeter Than You  
And I Will Never Find Another Lover  
More Precious Than You  
More Precious Than You  
Girl You Are..  
Close To Me You're Like My Mother,  
Close To Me You're Like My Father,  
Close To Me You're Like My Sister,  
Close To Me You're Like My Brother  
And You Are The Only One My Everything  
And For You This Song I Sing....  
  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too  
  
I'd Send You All That I'm Thinking Of........Baby  
  
Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger  
You're All I'm Thinking Of  
I Praise The Lord Above  
For Sending Me Your Love  
I Cherish Every Hug  
I Really Love You  
  
All My Life (Ohhhh..Baby, Baby)  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I...That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me  
  
You're All That I Ever Know,  
When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow,  
You Turn My Life Around,  
You Pick Me Up When I Was Down,  
You're All That I Ever Know,  
When You Smile My Face Glow  
You Pick Me Up When I Was Down  
Say...You're All That I Ever Know  
When You Smile My Face Glows  
You Pick Me Up When I Was Down  
And I Hope That You  
Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes I Pray That You Do Love Me Too  
  
And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too  
  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I ..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too  
  
(Fading)  
And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God That I...That I Finally Found You.....

After the song Darien put the microphone down, and walked to Serena. She had tears in her eyes, she couldn't help herself. 'He's perfect' she thought in her mind. He took her hand and picked her up bridal style, and started to kiss her with so much passion, her head started spinning. Before she knew it, she was lying on a bed, and Darien was on top of her. He was now striping himself. Serena couldn't believe hoe gorgeous he was, with his muscles, his taned chest. He started removing Serena's tank-top and than started to kiss his way up. He started kissing her belly button and massaging her inner thigh. Serena moaned out of excitement and arched her back to Darien, and rubbed his chest.

He then removed her skirt, and she was taking of his pants. Darien just starts and the beauty before and smile. "You are so beautiful" he told her, and then started to unclip her bra. In one try the bra was throne on the floor, with the rest of their clothing. He took one breast in his mouth and herd her moan in pleasure. He then kissed his way to her underwear, and started to remove them. After he threw her last article of clothing on the floor, he took her in his mouth. Liking her juice, he took his fingers and went in an out of her, faster and faster. Serena couldn't believe how good it felt. She couldn't help herself from moaning, and screaming his name. When he came back up to her, he kissed her and said "I love you"

She then went on top of him, and took of his black silt boxers. She was surprised how big his member was. But took him in her mouth. She kept nibbling and liking him, and he couldn't help but moan very loudly. She then took his whole member and started to suck on it while messaging his inner thighs.

After all the pleasure Serena was giving him, he went on top of her again, and positions himself, to enter her. After he went in, he noticed his love was a virgin. She started to shed tears because of the sharp pain he caused her. "Serena, I'm so sorry. I didn't know this was your first ti..." he started to say. "Darien. I want this. I love you so much. Make love to me" she told him.

Darien then started to go in and out of her slowly at first, so she can get used to the feeling. After no longer hearing her cries of pain, he started to smile, knowing he was giving her as much pleasure as she was to him. They kept moaning and screaming. After feeling her walls tighten. They both released at the same time, and fell asleep from exhaustion.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

AN: I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! AND AS USUAL I DON'T OWN SM I NEVER WILL, AND I DON'T OWN THE SONG ALL MY LIFE FROM K.CI AND JOJO!! THX AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS! ;)

I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

****


	6. Chapter Six

**Torn**

Chapter Six

Rated PG-13

By: Rena Rose

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o**

That morning, Darien was the first to wake up. He turned his head and then saw the beautiful sight before him. He then remembered last night. 'I don't know what came over me last night. I've never gone this fast in my life with someone. But I do love her' he told himself. She then started to open her eyes slowly. "Good morning my love" He smiled at her.

"Good morning" she said back to him. "So Darien...you tricked me. I thought I was going to sing for you!" she told him with a little laugh. "Well you can if you want" he told her flirting a bit. "Um...maybe some other time. So tell me, how did you find this place?" she asked being a little curious. "Well...I bought this. You see when I was like 5, my dad won the lottery, but before he could spend it. My mom didn't know that he already made his will with the money he won, so she tried to take all of it. After my dad died my mom became a huge slut." Darien told her. "Darien, that's not the way to talk about your mother. She gave you li..." Serena started. "I know, I know. But you see when she found out all the money went to me. She started to become a gold digger. She really wanted money. So with the money I got from my father, I used to pay my education. And I wanted to bye a place so I can be left alone, and sing. Singing to me is like a way to relax and let go of stress, so I bought this place." He finished telling her.

"Wow, Darien, You're so strong. Living like that. You know I used to have a best friend. He's name was Darien too. But I used to call him 'Dare-Bear'. But I don't know what happened to him." She told him. "Really? I used to have a best friend and her name was Rena. But she abandoned me. She left me with out saying a word. And she left me with no one but my mother. I didn't have much friend where I lived. My mom made me buy a house where the rich live. So I wasn't used to those kinds of people." He told her. "But it's funny because Rena used to call me 'Dare-Bear' too." He laughed at this.

"Darien? Every one used to call me Rena when I was younger. But I made everyone stop when I stopped seeing Dare. "Are you 'Dare-Bear'?" Serena asked hoping Darien was her best friend from the past. "You are Rena? Get out!!! NOW!! I never want to see you again. Get out you left me with no friends; you left me with my mother. I HATE YOU!" He yelled throwing her clothes out the door.

"Darien you don't mean that" she cried. "I love you." And then she left. 'God I was stupid. How can I think I knew him' he kept thinking. She got dressed, and left the cabin. She called for a cap to pick her up and left to Andrew's apartment.

**O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o**

When she got to the apartment, her eyes where still swollen and red from crying about Darien. "Serena, are you okay? Where's Darien?" Andrew asked a little worried. "I...We...Darien and..." She tried to talk about it, but the words wouldn't come out. Serena fell to the floor and started to cry again. Andrew went to her, and tried to console her. "Everything will work out" he told her. "I promise

**O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o**

During the weeks that went by, Serena started to practice and finally chose a song to make all of her mother's dream come true. The best way for that to happen was to sing what she was feeling, and what she was feeling was hurt. She was torn. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't get online with Trista Willis. She wanted to forget about Darien...again.

"Riiinnng, riiinnng." The phone rang. "Serena can you get that" Andrew yelled at her. "Riiinnng". "Hello" she said. "Serena Thompson, this is Trista Willis' secretary speaking. I just wanted to inform you that your appointment is scheduled Friday night at 7:30 pm. It will be held at our stage in Malibu. Do you know where it is?" she asked. "Yes" Serena told her. "Alright perfect, Mrs. Willis expects you to come by a few hours before your performance, and she expects you to have a song. Good day, and good luck" she told Serena. "Thank you" Serena told her and then hung up the phone."

"Andrew! I'm singing this Friday at 7:30 pm, on there stage in Malibu!" She told Andrew. "Really? That's great. I'll get everyone to come and see you perform" He told her. "That would be great". She thanked him.

She then called her mother and told her the good news. Her mother told hr she would fly down, and watch.

"Well Sere, I got to go to work. I'll let every one know about your performance." He said then left the apartment. Serena decided to stay and practice some more. 'I wonder if Darien will be there?' she thought to herself. 'Stop it Serena. Forget about him.' She told herself trying to forget about him.

**O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o**

At the arcade, Andrew noticed Darien was there. "Hey Darien." Andrew told him. "Hey Drew, I want you to meet Melissa." Darien told him pointing at the tall women with long strait brown hair walking to Darien. "Hey there darling" She kissed Darien. "Melissa, I want you to meet my best friend Andrew. Andrew meet Melissa James" Darien introduced them. "Hi Melissa, it's nice to meet you." Andrew said shaking her hand. "Likewise" She told him. "Alright baby, I got to go." She told Darien and kissed him full on the mouth, and then walked out of the arcade.

"Darien, Serena's big day is this Friday, at 7:30 in Malibu. I hope you'll be there. Think about okay, I got to do my job know so I'll talk to you later." Andrew told him and walked away before Darien could say anything. 'I hope she makes...God, no; I hope her dreams rot in hell. Wait a minute; I know how to get her back for abandoning me.' Darien thought devilishly before getting up and walking out of the arcade.

**O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o**

Friday finally came, and Serena was getting really nervous. She didn't know what to do first: her hair, her make-up... "Andrew, can you come and help me, I'm stressing out." Serena yelled at Andrew.

"Alright Sere, what do you need help with." He asked handing her breakfast. "I don't know what to do first, Andrew...." She started to tear up. "Don't worry Sere, I'll give Rita and the girls a call and were going to figure something out. Look on the Brightside, your parents are coming down...right?" he asked her rubbing her back. "Yeah, thank you a lot Andrew. No matter what happens tonight, I want you to know how much I love you...you know as a brother." She told him looking into his green eyes. "Thank you Sere, I love you too as a sister." He told her giving her a hug.

Andrew then left to call the girls to come over and help. Knock, knock. "I'll get it Serena told Andrew. Serena opened the door to reveal...

**O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o**

AN: I KNOW THIS CHAPTER ISN'T VERY LONG, BUT I WAS JUST OUT OF TOWN, AND A LOT OF STUFF IS HAPPENING AROUND HERE, AND PLUS HAVE SCHOOL, BUT DON'T WORRY I ALWAYS FINISH WHAT I START! I'LL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, BUT I CAN'T PROMISS ANYTHING. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! IT KEEPS ME MOTEVATED! AS USUAL I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT SM OR ANYTHING ELSE I MIGHT HAVE PUT IN THIS STORY TO MAKE YOU BELIEVE I STOLE. THX ;)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Torn**

Chapter Seven

Rated R (for language)

By: Rena Rose

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

_LAST TIME:_

_**Andrew then left to call the girls to come over and help. Knock, knock. "I'll get it Serena told Andrew. Serena opened the door to reveal...**_

"Mom, Dad! You made it!" Serena said to her mother and father, Helen and Ken Thompson. "Honey, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Her mother said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much" She said again to her parents. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Thompson" Andrew said giving them a handshake. "Hello Andrew. It's nice to see you again." Ken said to Andrew. "Well, we don't have much time to chat. Mom, dad, my friends are coming over to help me get ready. We'll meet you in Malibu. Okay?" Serena told her parents. "Of course, your father and I will see you tonight." Helen told her. "Good luck my child." Ken said giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

About half an hour later, Mina, Amy and Lita came by. "Alright Sere, Mina is going to do your hair, Amy is going to get your clothes ready and I'm going to do your make-up." Lita told Serena. "Andrew...where's Ritz?" Serena asked Andrew. "Her mother suspects us. She wants her to stay home tonight and help clean the the house. She's really sorry she's going to miss your performance."

"Oh, that's too bad. My mom and dad are going to tape it. I'll let Ritz borrow it whenever she wants." She told Andrew feeling a little disappointed. "That's why you deserve this Serena, always looking on the bright side." He told her smiling. "Andrew's right. You're an amazing person." Amy told her coming out of Serena's room.

"Thanks you guys. I promise, if I make it, I'll pay you back some how." "You see...stop that, you don't owe us anything." Mina said to her. "And don't ever say 'if I make it' again...you will make it." Lita said. "Well, I'm done with your hair." Mina said smiling. "Me too" Lita said shortly after. "Perfect. Thanks you guys, but know I got to get dressed, and off we go to MALIBU!!!" Serena said running to her room.

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

When they finally got to Malibu, they all went looking for Mrs. Willis. "Excuse me sir, do you know where Trista Willis would be?" She asked an older but handsome man. "Serenity...is that you?" He asked her. "Um...no, my name is Serena." "Oh I'm really sorry you just look a lot like this person I once knew. He said. "My name is John Diamond Willis. My wife is in her office, just go down the hallway and turn to your left and it's the second door on your left." He said pointing at the direction. "Thank you Mr. Willis." She said turning around. "Just call me Diamond" He said before she left. "Alright, thank you Diamond."

"So, Serena, did that hot man tell you where Trista was?" Mina said. "Ew...Mina that man is probably like 40." Lita said. "So. He looks dreamy." Mina said. "Okay where here. Oh, and Mina, he's married." Serena told them. "Really?" Mina asked. "Yeah he told me his wife was Trista." She said then knocked at the door. "Come in" Trista said. "Wish me luck Serena whispered before going in."

Once inside Trista's office, Serena started to say "Here is everything you wante..." Perfect thank you Serena. If I need anything else, I know where to find you. Good luck." She said cutting her off. "Alright thank you for everything." Serena said before walking out of the office.

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

Meanwhile, Andrew was looking for the girls so they can all find good seats for Serena's performance. As he was walking he saw someone familiar holding some black suit case. "Darien...what are you doing here. If you're here to ruin Serena's day..."He started to say. "Andrew, you might be my best friend, but you really need to mind your own business." He said than walked away. 'He's up to something. He better not hurt her.' He thought to himself.

"He better not hurt her" Andrew said. "Hurt who?" Mina Lita and Amy asked. "Oh...sorry I was just thinking out loud. Let's go find our seats." He said changing the subject. "Okay." Mina said. 'He knows something.' She thought before leaving with the others.

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

Backstage, Serena was getting ready for her performance. "God, please let them like me, please. I can't let my mom down, before this she never took interest in me, please." She was telling herself out loud.

Ladies and gentleman, I know you all have been waiting to see our latest talent. To tell you the truth, I don't know how she sounds myself, but I've herd wonderful things about her. She is incredibly beautiful. Let's here it for Serena." Serena herd Trista say.

The curtains opened, and there was Serena, sitting on a small stool in the middle of the stage. The music started to play and Serena started to sing.

Serena: _Thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm  
He came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry _

As Serena was signing, she got up from the stool and brought the microphone to the stand and sang with every emotion that was running through her.

_  
_Serena:_ Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know  
Seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine I'm torn  
  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake  
And I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already tor..._

Then, all of a sudden, the lights closed, and the music stopped. When the lights came back, there was Darien. He was standing right next to Serena. "Hi there, everyone." Darien started to say. "There's something all of you need to know about this bitch standing next to me." He said pointing at Serena. "Darien what are you doing?" Serena asked him, starting to tear up. Darien was starting to feel bad. 'Maybe I shouldn't go through with this' His heart kept on telling him. But his mind was telling him to watch the bitch go down.

"This little girl over here is a heartless bitch. She enjoys watching people grow up with nothing. NOTHING. Am I right 'Rena'? He said looking at her. "Darien, stop it. I never meant to hurt you. I swear." She said crying.

When seeing this, Trista ordered people to get him of the stage. When the two big men grabbed him, and started to take him off the stage, Darien said. "Serena, if you sing again...I'll know the truth...I know if you really do love me or not...you here me!" Serena didn't know what to do.

She looked over at her mom, and her mother was already gone. Trista went up to her and told Serena. "Serena, I'm sorry, but we can't sign you. You have a beautiful voice don't get me wrong, but what happened tonight will have too much publicity. This blowout ruined your changes at signing professionally. I'm really sorry." Serena couldn't take it anymore, she had to get out of there, get out of L.A, and forget everything that happened.

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

AN: AS ALWAYS I DON'T OWN SM, I DON'T OWN THE SONG TORN FROM NATALIE IMBRUGLIA. DON'T WORRY EVERY1 THIS IS A SERENA AND DARIEN PAIRING. I LOVE THEM TOGETHER TOO!! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS ONE. THX FOR THE REVIEWS!!! ;)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Torn**

Chapter Eight

Rated R

By: Rena Rose

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

After everything that went on that night, Serena went to her and Andrew's apartment to get most of her clothes. Her eyes where still very swollen from the incident, but she didn't care. "Serena is that you" Andrew called out. "I'm just here for my things, I'm leaving. Please don't ask any questions." She said with a low tone. "But Serena, there's still hope. It might not have worked out with Trista Willis, but there's a lot more opportunities out there." Andrew said trying to convince her to stay. "ANDREW YOU HERD WHAT SHE SAID. I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE. I CAN'T SING ANYMORE." She yelled at him angrily. "Can't or wont?" Andrew said. But Serena didn't respond and left the apartment.

Before leaving town, Serena had to know how her mother was feeling about everything. Especially her. 'I hope she still loves me, please don't let her hate me.' She kept on thinking. She decided to call her mother from the nearest payphone. "Good day, Los Angeles Treasure Hotel. How may I help you." Some women said on the other line. "Hi can I speak to my mother Mrs. Helen Thompson, room 855." Serena asking politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but your mother and father just checked out a few moments ago. I believe they said something about leaving to go to Boston." She said. "Alright thank you very much." Serena said hanging up. 'I guess I'll leave a message at home.' Serena thought. "Oui Bonjour. Thompson estate." Said the Thompson's French maid Sophie. "Bonjour Sophie. This is Serena. Can you leave a message to my mother for me?" Serena asked. "Non, ma belle fille. Your mother told me to tell you that she wants nothing to do with you. "I'm really sorry." She said sounding very disappointed. Serena couldn't believe it, and hung up the phone.

'I lost Darien; I lost my mother, and my father. What am I going to do?' She started crying again. She had to see Darien, before leaving town. He had to know how she was feeling. When she got to Darien's new apartment. A girl answered. "Can I help you?" the tall beautiful brunette asked her. "Yes, I'm looking for Darien." Serena said. "Darien isn't here at the moment; do you want to leave him a message?" She asked. "Um…well just tell him Rena stopped by." Serena told her. "Sure, you look familiar. I think I saw you somewhere" She said. "Um…no I don't think so." Serena said. "Well my name is Melissa." "Well it's nice to meet you Melissa, but I really have to go know." Serena said and then left. 'I know where he is.' Serena thought.

Once she got to Darien's cabin, she knew he would be there. And then she started to hear his voice once she got closer to the door. 'Well here goes nothing she thought opening the door.

There he was just singing away. He had his eyes closed and looked like a lost little boy. Serena then went to the sound system and unplugged everything. When Darien noticed the music stopped playing, he looked over and saw Serena. "What the hell are you doing here?" he said to her. "Do you have any idea what you have done?" Serena asked him. "I don't gibe a shit." He replied back at her. "Get out!" He said in a stern tone. "Not until you hear what I have to say." She said walking closer to him. "You ruined my future; my parents want nothing to do with me. You FUCKED ME UP!" she started yelling at him.

Darien, after hearing her yelling at him, he started to feel bad. Bad for everything he's done. He did love her. And deep down in his heart, he still loved her very deeply. The look on her face made him feel week, and sad. He just wanted to hold her and make everything better.

While Serena noticed, the change in him after her speech, she left, to give him time to think and feel ashamed for what he did to her.

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

"Well, well, well. What do we have hear. Serena's leaving what's his name's place." A man laughed. 'You are beautiful my dear. You look just like her. If I can't have Serenity, I will have you. I can just imagine having you in my bed every night. Oh yes, you will be mine.' He thought. 'Where is she going now?' he thought seeing her leave in a taxi. "FUCK! I lost her?" he said screaming and hitting his steering wheel. 'Oh well, I'll find you some other time.' He thought and left.

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

Serena got dropped off at bar, not knowing it was a strip bar. She desperately needed something to drink and fast. Maybe leaving town wasn't such a good idea. She loved L.A. When she got in, a really nice, beautiful young women came up to her. "Hi, I'm Raye and welcome to Cherry Red." Serena looked at her and couldn't believe how pretty she was. She had long dark hair with a tint of purple, and had thick bangs. But for some strange reason, she was wearing red lingerie with a bunch of black silhouettes of cherries. "Hi, I'm…Ser…I'm Rena." "Hiya Rena, would you like a drink, or…do you want to check out the dancers?" Raye asked her. "If you're into women, I have a few friends back here who would be interested in giving you…"She stared to say. "I'm not a lesbian." Serena told her. "Oh...sorry." Raye said. "I'll take anything." Serena told her.

Raye then left to get her drink. While waiting, Serena saw women that looked exactly like her, but only a few years older, maybe like 10 years older. She couldn't help but stare. "I thought you said you weren't a lesbian." Raye told her when she got back. Serena looked at her with an angry look, and then said "I'm not, but she looks like an older version of me. Don't you think?" Serena asked. Raye looked at Serena, and at the women. "Your right you do. That's Serenity. She's been coming here for years. She always looks so sad. It's like she lost something." Raye told her. "Maybe I should talk to her." Serena said. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Raye said and left.

Serena took her drink and went to Serenity's table. "Hi there, my name is Serena. Can I join you?" Serenity looked up and smiled. "Sure. My name is Serenity." For the next couple of hours, Serena and Serenity talked, and talked about there life. As soon as Serenity herd about Serena's father and mother…she went silent.

"Are you sure your mother and father are Helen and Kenneth Thompson?" Serenity asked her. "Yeah…but they want nothing to do with me." Serena told her. "Omygod. Serena I finally found you! My baby." Serenity cried out. "What?" Serena asked her. "Serena, I'm your mother. I gave birth to you." Serenity told her.

"Listen…if you want to hear the whole story, come with me." Serenity told her looking around. "Okay…" Serena said a little confused.

When they go to Serenity's apartment, Serenity immediately started telling Serena everything. "When I was about 14, I met your father in high school. We feel in love immediately. When I turned 16, I gave birth to you. Your father was older that I was, he was about 22 when it happened. When he found out I was pregnant, He was as excited as I was. But there was some one at my high school who was obsessed with me.

His name was John, but every one called him Diamond." Serenity took a pause, and thought about the past. "John…I know that man. He thought I was you. He called me Serenity." Serena said. "Serena, you have to stay away from him. He's a dangerous man." Serenity warned her. "Alright…" Serena said. "Anyways…he told me if I married your father, he would come after you and your father and kill the both of you. "I couldn't let that happen do I left…but the good thing was that Diamond never found out I had Ken's baby." Serenity told her daughter. "How dome Diamond never found out you had me?" Serena asked her.

"Well before I started to show, your grand-father Thompson brought me and your father to Italy to protect us from him. I told your father right away about Diamonds threats. At first he said he didn't care what Diamond would do to him…but when we found out about you…he changed his mind. We made a plan that as soon as I gave birth, Ken would go back home with a different women, and you to look like he had a baby with a different women." She said to Serena.

"Helen seemed like a nice young women. She was very beautiful. Your father and she go along nicely. But by the end…I knew she was just a gold digger. She was after your father's money. Before I found out about her, all three of you where gone back to Boston and I've never seen you since." Serenity told her.

"It all makes sense. My mother…or Helen never liked me. She never paid attention to me, but when she noticed I had a nice voice she loved me." Serena told her real mother. As soon as Serena told Serenity this, they hugged and promised one another that everything will be okay.

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

AN: OKAY…I DON'T OWN SM, IF I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER I KNOW A LOT OF THINGS HAPPENED… JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP SERENITY IS SERENAS REAL MOTHER…DIAMOND WAS OBSSED WITH SERENITY, AND KNOW HE WANTS SERENA (HE WAS THE STALKER…AS YOU ALL GUESSED) AND DARIEN'S STARTING TO REGRET HURTING SERENA.

THX FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I FEEL SO SPECIAL ;) I CAN'T BELIVE THAT ALL YOU LIKE MY STORY THAT MUCH! THX!!! NOT BAD FOR MY FIRST FIC UH?

OK I G2G NOW…TIME TO START A NEW CHAPTER!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Torn**

Chapter Nine

Rated R

By: Rena Rose

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

Back in Boston, Helen was starting to wonder if her plan with Diamond was starting to fall down in flames.

_!i!i!i!i!i Flashback i!i!i!i!i!_

"Helen, I know you always wanted to marry into money. I have a good deal for you." Diamond told her. "I'm listening" She told him in a seductive voice. Diamond just glared at her and continued his proposition. "Helen, have you ever herded of William Thompson?" He asked her. "Yeah...oh my god, are you going to set me up with some old..." Helen started to say. "No no. Would you just listen to me?" He warned her. "Al right I'm sorry go on." She told him.

"Well, William Thompson has a son. His name is Kenneth. But every one calls him Ken. He took everything I always wanted, and now he has my girl." He told her with an evil look in his eye. "I saw her first but Kenneth took her away from me. The only way I could get her is if you take Ken away from her." He told her. "So...let me get this strait you want me to brake them up?" She asked him.

"Well it's a lot more complicated then that. For some reason, Serenity and Ken are leaving. There going to Italy." He started to laugh. "They don't want me to find out. As a matter of fact, they think I have no clue." He stated. "Diamond...what exactly you want me to do...?" She asked him. "I want you to go to Italy, make friends with them." He told her. "Okay sounds simple enough. But let me guess...there's more." Helen stated.

"Yes...when you think they completely trust you...You find out why they went to Italy." Diamond said. "And then some how find a way to make him fall in love with you." "No problem." Helen said smiling.

_!i!i!i!i!i End of Flashback i!i!i!i!i!_

'Kenny, you can never find out what I did. NEVER' she thought. 'I have to find a way to make sure you never find out.' Helen then went to the kitchen to get herself something to eat. She grabbed an apple from the fruit boll, and went to get a knife. While she was cutting her apple, she got an idea.

Back in L.A. Serena woke up in a strange apartment. At first she didn't remember anything from last night, but soon after looking around she remembered meeting Serenity, her real mother. The women that gave birth to her. "Good morning sweetheart." Serenity said with a big smile, and brought her pancakes. "I hope you like pancakes. There my favorite and I just thought you would like them too." Serenity told her. "Yeah there my favorite!" Serena told her.

After eating breakfast, Serena and Serenity bought did the dishes and decided to go shopping for a bed room set for Serena, since they bought decided it would be best if they lived together. "Okay, Serena. I got stuff to do here. Why don't you go to the mall without me, and I'll meet you there. I'll find you." Serenity told her. "Sure, I'll just get dressed and I'll be out of you hair." Serena said walking away.

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

At the mall, Serena decided to look in the gift shop. She was thinking of buying her mother something to repay her for taking her in. She decided to look at the jewelry. But something caught her eye. It was the most beautiful little round box. It was light pink with beautiful gold designs around it. 'Wow...I wonder what it is.' Serena thought. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Someone with a familiar voice said.

Serena turned around and was terrified. 'What is he doing here?' She thought. "Mr....I mean Diamond, what are you doing here?" Serena asked the man. "I was just looking for something to give to my wife." Diamond told her. For some reason, she didn't believe him. "Oh alright, I just leaving any way. Nice seeing you again." Serena said. "Yes, you too." Diamond called back.

'You're not getting away that easy' Diamond thought. Serena decided to wait for her mother outside. She didn't want Diamond to see her mother. 'I can't let....' soon her thoughts where interrupted by Diamond. He grabbed her and dragged her away into a limo. Lucky for him no one say this incident. Or so he thought.

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

Not to far away, Darien noticed to whole thing. He was in the state of shook. 'What his he doing with my Rena' Darien thought. Then Darien saw a woman that looked exactly like her. Maybe just a few years older. "Excuse me, do you know Serena Thompson?" Darien asked her. "Yes...why? Did you see her? Where is she?" She asked him. "Well I just saw her leaving with some guy. He just dragged her in some limo." Darien told her starting to worry. "WHAT? How did he look like?" Serenity said starting to worry about her. "He was tall, thin, had light blonde hair with a tinge of silver..."Darien started to describe him. "Diamond" Serenity said. "Oh god, you got to help me. I have to save my baby." Serenity cried. "How are you anyway?" Serenity asked him. "I..I'm Darien. I did something horrible to Serena and I was going to buy something for her. I wanted to get back together with her. I love her." Darien told her.

"You love my daughter?" Serenity asked. "Your daughter...oh, I must be thinking of a different Serena Thompson." Darien said. "No...I think where talking about the same young women." Serenity told him. "We have to find her. That man is very dangerous." Serenity tried to explain, but before she could finish, Darien left.

'How rude.' Serenity thought. 'He just left like nothing happened. Well if no one will help me, I'll have to find her myself.'

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

'I remember seeing that man somewhere...and the name. Where does it come from?' Darien kept on thinking. "The concert!" He said out loud. 'I have to find Rena. I just have too. If he's as dangerous that women just told me, I got to find her and quick.' Darien thought.

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

"I waited a long time for this." Diamond said before covering his mouth on Serena's. Serena tried to push him off her, but he was too strong. She started crying, and praying someone would find her. Diamond started to kiss her chaw, so Serena took the opportunity to scream. "Shut up will you, know one will hear you. No one knows about this place. And no one will." Serena looked terrified. She didn't know what to do. "If you scream one more time...I will kill everyone you love, from your new friends to your family. You hear me" He warned her. Serena nodded in fear. He then started to take off her clothes until she was bare. He took his clothes of soon after.

"You are beautiful, and I will finally have all of you. I will be your first lover." Diamond told her kissing her neck moving downwards. 'Thank god, I made love to you Darien; I don't know how I would live with myself if this monster would have taken my virginity.' She thought.

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

Not to far from, Serena, Darien herd her scream. "SERENA!!!" Darien yelled. He waited a while for her response and nothing. He decided to go check it out. Once he got there, he saw the limo. 'They must be in the limo. If he touches my Rena, he will be sorry' Darien thought, trying not to picture them together.

He got closer and herd him say..."You are beautiful, and I will finally have all of you. I will be your first lover." The talking was very faint; he could barely hear a thing. 'I got to save her.' Darien thought. Diamond, you can NEVER have all of me. The one I love took my heart, and my virginity. You lost!" He herd Serena say. 'She loves me!!' Darien thought. But then he herd him slap her. 'That's it! 'Darien yelled in his mind. He went to the driver's side, and knocked him out before He would have told Diamond anything.

He then pressed a button that said unlock, to unlock the doors in the back seat. When he finally opened the door, what he said almost made him cry. His Rena was naked, and bruised up by that Diamond dude. He knocked Diamond out in one punch and then took Rena in his arms. "Darien?" She asked. "Yeah it's me. Here." He said giving her his red sweater. "I'm so sorry Rena, I'm so sorry." He said, and then started to cry. "It's okay. Let's just get out of here before Diamond wakes up." She said holding onto Darien.

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

When Darien brought Serena to her mother's apartment, she told him to whole story about her, and her new mother. When they got inside, Serena changed into some jogging pants, and she kept Darien's sweater. She called her mother on her cell phone, and told her she was safe.

"Hey Rena, you want to watch the news?" Darien asked. "Sure" Serena said turning it on. "In the latest news, Kenneth Thompson, late William Thompson's son was murdered this afternoon." The announcer on TV said.

"What?" Serena said in shook. Serena then started to cry. "Serena thank god you're here, are you okay? Did Diamond hurt you?" Serenity said running to her daughter. "Why are you..."Serenity started to say but Darien silenced her and told her to watch T.V.

"Ken?" Serenity said in horror.

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

AN: OKAY, FIRST THING FIRST, I DON'T OWN S.M!!

I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! I REALLY DO APPRECIATE THEM! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I KNOW IT TOOK A LITTLE BIT OF TIME, BUT I WAS REALLY BUSY. I WAS NEEDED FOR SOME FITTING, WHERE HAVING A RUN WAY IN A FEW MONTHS (GOT TO BE PREPARED) ;) ...WELL THANKS AGAIN.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Torn**

Chapter Ten

Rated R

By: Rena Rose

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

"May god be with you." Said Serena's aunt. Serena didn't reply. She couldn't. She just looked down with a sad look on her face. Darien came up to her and held her in his arms. "Serena, I know you lost someone very special, but you have your birth mother now. She loves you very much. You know that right?" Darien asked her. Serena put a small smile on her face and nodded.

"Thank you Darien. Thank you for being here with me. Thank you for coming back to Boston." Serena told him. "I love you Serena, I would do anything for you." Darien stated. "I know we have a lot of issues ahead of us. I'm so sorry for betraying you like that." Darien said. Serena nodded again and then said. "Yeah, I know. But you and I will make it work." She said holding him.

"I thought I made it clear. I don't want you here. I don't want you anywhere near us." Helen said walking up behind Serena. Serena turned around and said. "How could you?" Serena started to cry softly. "My father just died and all you can think about is this? What kind a person are you? My father was killed and you didn't even cry once at his funeral...Iand you don't even want to find is killer?...But don't worry. I hired a detective. And I promise you, he will find my fathers killer" Serena told her. "I want to move on with my life. With out you!" Helen said and then left the funeral home.

"Darien...I think she hiding something." Serena eyeing the exit, Helen left from. "Serena your just upset...don't worry about it." Darien said turning her around to face him, and then kissed her lightly on the lips. "Let's go back to our hotel room and go for a nice nap." He said. Serena smiled, and nodded.

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

"I'm warning you Mrs. Thompson. If you leave town...We know you are Kenneth Thompson's murderer." Detective Helstrome said. "I'm telling you...I loved him so much. We have a beautiful little girl? Why would I ruin that?" Helen said trying to look innocent. "I just need a strong man. I want to make love...I haven't in so long." Helen said trying to be seductive. "All this questioning is making so hot and horny." Helen said walking up to the detective.

She kissed him with everything she had. She needed blackmail, and this is how she was going to get it.

Then suddenly, He pushed her away. "You're disgusting you know that" The detective said wiping is mouth. When I find out who really killed Kenneth Thompson...and I know you did. I will personally through you in jail and lock the door. "Yeah keep telling yourself that. You will NEVER find out that I killed him." She said. "You admit it" the detective said. "No I didn't" She said. "Mrs. Helen Thompson you are under arrest for the murder of Kenneth Thompson. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be provided for you" the detective said cuffing her.

"No I didn't do it. I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. John Diamond Willis did it! I swear. He told me" Helen started to cry.

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

Back in the hotel room, Serena and Darien where just cuddling in bed and talking. "I wonder where my mother...or should I say Helen went after the funeral?" Serena told Darien. "She looked guilty. Maybe she went to go see detective..." Serena started to say but Darien started to tickle her. "Hahahaha...D...a...r...i...e...n......s...t...o...p!" Serena tried to say. "What are you going to do for me to stop?" Darien asked. Serena laughed then kissed him on the mouth. After what seemed like hours, and knock came at the door.

"Darien I'll get the door, meet me in the hot tub. I'll be there as soon as I get rid of our visitor." Serena said. Serena went to the door to reveal detective Helstrome. Detective? Did you find my fathers killer?" Serena asked while letting him come in.

"Miss Thompson, perhaps you better sit down." The detective said with a serious face. "Okay..."Serena said in a shaky voice and sat down. "Miss Thompson, do you know a man named John Diamond Willis?" he asked. Serena went blank. She didn't know what to say. "Did...he kill...my...father?" Serena said nodding her head. "We brought your mother in got questioning and she admitted of killing your father, but when I caught her in her lie, she claimed that John Diamond Willis did it." He said. "She is not my mother. She's my step mother. I just found out a few days ago." Serena told him. Then she continued the whole story with Diamond.

When the detective left the hotel room, Serena went to the hot tub to see Darien. "What took you so long? Who was at the door?" Darien asked her. "It was detective Helstrom. He found my father's killer. It turns out my mother did it, Diamond might have helped her." Serena said looking at the water. Darien took him hands and lifted her face to meet his eyes. He kissed her mouth and put his tougue where it belonged at the moment.

He messaged her back while Serena was messaging his. He started kissing her neck and she started to take of her bikini top. He took his hands to her bikini clip and through it on the ground. Serena brought her hands to his chest rubbing him and letting her hands fall to his trunks. She took of his bathing suit and gave him a hand job.

He couldn't help but moan at the sensation she was giving him. He then removed her bikini bottoms and put two of his figures inside of her. He kept bringing them in and out with a fast rhythm. Serena held on to him and moaned in his ear. He loved hearing her moan.

He then pushed her to the side of the hot tub, and positioned himself, so he can enter her. When he entered her, Serena moaned so loud that she was sure the people next door could of herd her. She didn't care thought. She wanted this moment to last forever. "I love you so much Serena" he said pumping into her. "I love you too" Serena said, and at that moment they bought reached their peek and released at the same time.

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

After that night, everyone soon found out that Helen was the only one that killed Serena's father. They had to go to trial, and she was sentenced to life in jail. Soon after throughing Helen in jail, they found evidence against Diamond and through him in jail too, but his sentence was only 15 years in prison.

Serena and Darien decided to find themselves a place in L.A so they restart there lives together and try to forget everything that happened. They wanted to get married someday, and have a family with no danger around them. So they could have there happily ever after.

The End

**oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0**

AN: BEFORE I FORGET, I DON'T OWN SM!!!

I WANT TO THANK EVERY ONE FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVED READING THEM. THEY INSPIRED ME TO KEEP THE STORY GOING. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE STORY, I KNOW THE ENDING KINDA SUCKED, BUT I'M NOT THAT GREAT WITH ENDINGS. ï 


End file.
